La ronde des cigales
by lges
Summary: RECUEIL. Post-Poudlard. " C'est un plaisir rare chez une femme d'être belle. Elles ont toutes des corps de cigales ou de mente-religieuses. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de chanter, éventuellement elles bouffent leurs maris, elles vivent, déplient leurs grands corps verts et meurent "
1. Hermione

**Bonsoir ! Voici un petit recueil de 5 OS sur quelques femmes à l'époques de Harry Potter. Ils se situent tous après la Bataille de Poudlard, plus ou moins éloignés en terme de chronologie. Aussi, ils font tous moins de milles mots et ont comme thème, le corps premier OS est centré sur Hermione. Bref, voilà bonne lecture, laissez une review. Moi je suis très fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.**

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi._

* * *

_Hermione_

C'est innocent l'innocence. C'est une chose blanche, lisse et ronde que l'on n'imaginerait pas une seconde pouvoir entacher. Hermione dévisage le nourrisson dans le landau. L'innocence. Elle n'ose jamais le prendre entre ses bras, elle a trop peur de le faire tomber. Elle continue à fixer le poupon qui dort, ses paupières closes dévorant son visage. Elle espère que ses cheveux se mettront vite à pousser, c'est laid un bébé chauve. Pire qu'un bébé roux. Elle s'avance dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre. Ses mains tremblent quand elle appuie le goulot contre le verre. Le liquide ambré coule puis le flot se tarit. Hermione tremble toujours.

Elle vide son verre d'un trait. Elle manque de le renverser.

Elle aime penser que, quand son corps sera trop abimé, en enlevant son manteau, avec partiront la peau et les os. Ce sera joli accroché à la patère, d'un certain style. Si jamais Ron n'est pas d'accord, il est toujours réticent face à l'art moderne, elle pourra toujours faire de son squelette, un de ces modèles que l'on trouve dans les écoles. Un squelette grandeur nature sur un socle en bois entre la bibliothèque et la télévision. Hermione s'assoit, ses jambes ne peuvent plus la porter.

Elle ne se sent pas très bien. Elle fronce les sourcils. En fait, elle sent bien la présence de ses organes lourds et de ses muscles tendus. Ce qu'elle oublie plutôt, c'est la présence du monde qui l'entoure. Pour rester concentré, elle fixe son attention sur les couleurs. Blanc, le nouveau-né qui soupire enfoui dans ses rêves. Qu'il y reste. Orange, Pattenrond qui se frotte contre ses mollets puis s'en va aussi vite.

Ce n'est pas très agréable de se frotter contre une aiguille.

Hermione reporte son attention sur l'ange endormi. Assoupi. C'est mieux ainsi, quand la fillette dort, que ses grands yeux bleus ne la fixe pas. Ils l'ont appelée Rose. Comme la couleur, la fleur. Chaque jour Hermione regrette son choix. Elle n'y pense pas tout le temps, non, juste quand Ron part travailler, rentre. C'est « Coucou Rose, passe une bonne journée avec maman ! », c'est « Ma Rosie, tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui ? ». Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'embête. Ce ton joyeux, l'homme heureux par excellence. Le baiser qu'il dépose sur les lèvres de sa femme ou l'espace entre ses bras qu'elle ne sait pas combler.

Non, définitivement elle ne sait pas.

Ron arrive, elle entend le bruit de ses pas dans l'entrée. Hermione chancèle mais se lève. Elle est courageuse, c'est une ancienne Gryffondor. Elle se place dans l'angle du mur. Son mari roux pose ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrasse.

Avant le baiser du prince pour sa (ô combien merveilleuse) femme, il y a le silence. Une absence de bruit, épaisse comme de la soupe. Ses doigts à lui sur ses hanches aiguisées comme des couteaux de cuisine, à elle. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Il pourrait le faire. De temps en temps, la bouche de Ron forme un parfait arrondi. Il raffermit sa prise et s'élance.

Dans ces moments-là, c'est Hermione qui dépose un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il oublie tout, ne pense qu'à sa femme. La passion, l'amour. Ils ont nommés leur fille, Rose, en voilà une coïncidence !

Quand ils se détachent, Ron garde un bras sur sa femme, son attention rivée sur sa future poupée à qui il devra tout apprendre. Etre un modèle, un artiste. Ne pas gâcher la toile et ne pas gaspiller les couleurs.

Les joues d'Hermione sont définitivement pâles, ses articulations profondément creuses.

Il se retourne et sourit.

— Que mangeons-nous, ce soir ?

Les jambes de la jeune femme ploient sous le poids de son crâne qui se fissure. Elle s'accroche à son mari qui prend cela pour une étreinte langoureuse. C'est tellement vrai. Une étreinte et de la langueur.

Ses os battent plus fort que son cœur. Ce sont des osselets que l'on secoue un peu partout.

— Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle pense à Rose, à ses bras potelés, à son rire explosif qui explose comme des rayons x dans le corps vide de sa mère. Qui l'expose. Elle pense tellement à Rose que ça lui brûle la rétine, tout ce Rose et ce blanc. S'ils avaient eu un garçon, ils auraient dû l'appeler Cupidon.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir, mon amour.

L'amour de Ron n'a pas très faim. Il hurle de faim, il en crève.

Il en rêve son amour, il a juste besoin d'innocence.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier OS, je posterais le second dans les jours à venir. D'ici là, portez vous bien, pensez à laisser un commentaire car ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci à vous. Je vous aime.**

**Lges**


	2. Lavande

**Bonsoir ! Voici le second mini-OS, un peu plus court que le précédent. Il est centré sur Lavande et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Merci, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Lavande_

Lavande porte un peignoir en papier, un modèle qui absorbe l'humidité sur les pores de sa peau. Sa jolie peau, papier sur papier. Elle se laisse glisser sur son lit qui n'est même pas confortable. Elle grimace et ça fait naître des plis sur son front. C'est son.., elle compte sur ses doigts, son quatrième séjour à l'hôpital. Elle dit séjour comme elle ment à ses amis. C'est des vacances, des cocktails de médicaments et des plages de draps blancs. Si elle avait pu elle serait partie à Moscou pour porter des manteaux de fourrures et des toques. Maintenant quand elle songe à la Russie, à la neige si translucide, elle se voit marcher, le sang dans son sillage. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Non, c'est à cause des monstres.

Elle a de la chance, Lavande, il n'y a pas de placard dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Quand elle rêve, elle ne fait pas de cauchemar. Elle en a de la chance. On pourrait croire qu'elle rêve de crocs et de cris, de canine qui déguste son foie comme un bonbon. C'est peut être dû à l'infirmière qui arrive chaque soir avec une tasse de thé « bonne nuit, Lavande » dit-elle avant de disparaître comme une ombre. Lavande préfère croire que si elle ne fait pas de cauchemar, c'est parce qu'elle est au-dessus de ça. C'est une Gryffondor, après tout.

Le matin quand elle se lève, avant que les ressorts du matelas ne se mettent à crisser, elle s'asperge de parfum. Un flacon odieusement cher qui s'imprime dans les creux de sa gorge, sur les trous de ses pommettes. Lavande embaume la pièce de lavande. Sentir une odeur, quelque chose, comme quand elle se préparait à sortir, ça fait gargouiller son ventre. L'emplit de désir. Sa bouche se tord, ses lèvres charnues se retroussent. Alors une médicomage de garde débarque, la mine courroucée. « Les odeurs fortes sont prohibés, Lavande, vous le savez. ».

Les plaintes dans son estomac s'intensifient. Lavande caresse les traces blanches qui parsèment son visage. En passant le doigt dessus, on dirait une rivière. Une rivière à sec qu'elle remplit de parfum. « prohibés ». La jeune femme se laisse retomber, les bras en croix.

C'est mort, tout ça. Tout son corps, c'est mort.

De temps en temps, il y a un soubresaut. Sa colonne vertébrale qui craque, ses os qui se tordent, sa cage thoracique qui s'agrandit. Un tout nouveau corps plus grand, plus fort pour accueillir la douleur.

Petit ruisseau rejoint la mer.

Elle hurle et elle est bien contente parce que c'est quand elle crie qu'il y a le plus de monde autour d'elle. Oh, qu'elle se sent aimée avec ses canines qui battent contre sa mâchoire. Ses hanches disproportionnés qui s'épaississent. Lavande sent son corps se fendre, se gonfler et s'endurcir. Elle entend tous les bruits qui résonnent dans ses immenses oreilles.

Ce n'est plus humain. Ce n'est qu'un corps. Lavande tourne sa bestialité sur le côté, elle remarque le stagiaire médicomage. « Alexander ». Il est bien mignon ce garçon. Quand il applique les onguents sur son visage, quand il draine sa magie à coups de baguette. Il est mignon ce garçon qui frissonne.

Mort de peur. Les animaux sentent la peur. C'est difficile à vivre d'être un trouillard.

Lavande dans son corps de bête, voit Alexander, le brave sauveur des pauvres petites filles. Lavande tend le bras, son poignet se tord et elle hurle à peine plus fort. Elle attrape le mignon garçon par la patte.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, haleine Lavande. Elle ne veut pas le manger, elle veut juste jouer. Parler, aussi. « Je te trouve très beau, tu sais, tu partirais à Moscou avec moi ? ». Définitivement, ça ne sort pas.

Alexander se met à hurler, lui aussi. C'est bien gentil, en voilà un qui fait des efforts pour le comprendre.

Soudain, Lavande rétrécit. Une main, deux pieds. Une peau de fille déchirée qui sent la Lavande. Elle entend son corps qui soupire de grâce, sa main toujours crochetée autour du cou d'Alexandre. Les ongles de Lavande sont rouges comme le sol de Russie.

Elle desserre son étreinte, avec un peu de chance elle pourra récupérer ses ongles au savon noir. C'est chic et c'est français, il faudra mettre un peu de parfum. S'habiller d'un nouveau nouveau peignoir de papier.

Tant de choses à faire. Lavande éclate de rire. Nerveusement.

Alexander lève la tête vers elle. Un peu pâlot, ce grand garçon.

Ben , petit, t'as entendu un loup hurler à la lune ou quoi ?

* * *

**Fin. Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Nous nous retrouvons dans deux jours pour le troisième OS, d'ici là portez-vous bien, bonne chance à ceux dont la rentrée approche à grand pas !**

**Lges**


End file.
